


who am i now?

by yellow_backpack



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_backpack/pseuds/yellow_backpack
Summary: sometimes only two people are meant for each other. (not proofread or edited. badly written. prepare yourself.)





	who am i now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/gifts).



> i miss you.  
> i need you back.  
> (please dont hate me.)

pete is alive.

he's not too sure for how much longer, though.

so it's a good thing that patrick is there when pete needs him most.

pete rolls over in the bed to find patrick scrolling through twitter like always. "patrick?"

"yeah, pete?" patrick answers, without looking up.

"i - um.." pete trails off, ashamed to look patrick in the eye even though he knows he isn't looking back.

but patrick knows pete. and if there's one thing that patrick is best at, it's knowing what pete is feeling at any given time.

"is it getting bad again?" patrick asks, silently turning off his phone. he sets it face down on the table next to the bed.

pete whispers his answer and closes his eyes. "yes."

patrick pulls pete closer to him, so close that pete can hear patrick's heart beating as he rests his head on patrick's chest.

pete snuggles a little closer (if it's even possible) as patrick starts stroking his hair. "it's going to be okay, baby."

they fit together like puzzle pieces - patrick knowing pete as well as he knows himself and vice versa. patrick knows what to say and when to say things to pete and pete has helped patrick in so many ways he didn't know he could.

and that's all pete has ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> hey. i know ive been inactive for a while.  
> i havent been doing too good lately either.  
> but i figured you should at least know im alive.  
> alive and living are two very different things. keep that one in mind.  
> this is an apology. to all of you.  
> im so sorry.


End file.
